You Didn't Mention Truth or Dare!
by AlbinoAuthor
Summary: It is after the defeat of Asura, and there is a certain Thompson who wishes to get an albino and his meister together. How, you ask? Through a classic game of Truth or Dare of course! But what will happen afterwards! I can feel the love in the air, and not just from one couple! SoMa, TsuStar, and Kiz!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story (on FanFiction), so please feel free to tell me what I could do better XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (even though I wish I did).

* * *

It is just after the defeat of Asura, and there is one tall blonde who wishes to get everybody out of the dumps. But she also wants to get her friends together, even though she has tried multiple times but to no avail. The biggest failure though is a specific albino and his meister.

And so, being the Thompson sister she is, Liz decided she would throw a sleepover at her house (more like mansion). But she isn't telling them all the details yet, she has a lot in store for them.

* * *

Maka's POV

I trudge out of my bedroom in my blue pyjamas covered with white bunnies and direct my feet towards the kitchen. As my feet hit the cold kitchen floor I grimace and open the fridge door. I grab the milk carton, but instead of what I normally do, I bring the carton to my lips and start chugging it down. But before. I can get in more than five gulps, I freeze, as I glare at the phone for ringing so loud as it vibrates against the kitchen counter.

I squeal, only just realising what I am doing, and place the carton back clumsily in the fridge, close the door, and pick up the phone.

"This is Maka Albarn speaking" I answer as I struggle to not sound as tired as I feel.

"Hey Maka, it's Liz. I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover with everybody at our house?" Liz answered, her voice tackling through the speaker of the phone.

More like mansion "Sure I guess, we have no other plans so why not?"

* * *

Liz's POV

I smirked like a devil as I feigned a voice of disinterest, "Cool, that's good, be ready by 12:00".

I hung up, not letting her get another word in. I turned around and saw Kid shaking is head as he leaned in the doorway, as small smile on his lips. Next to him was my sister says she yelled something along the lines of "WE'RE GONNA GET SOULY AND MAKA TOGETHER, AND THEN BLACK*STAR AND TSUBAKI, THEN YOU AND KID SIS!"

Red coated my cheeks as I glanced at Kid and then Patty and yelled "HA HA YOU ARE SO FUNNY PATTY!" I gave a warning look my sister's way as the grin spread wider across her face.

I shook my head as I thought "At least that's all organised, I have already called Tsu and Star, even though Star just shouted he "would be honoured to bless us with his presence" or something, while Tsu tried to get him to quiet down... Ah well, none of them know what's comin' their way"

Another smirk graced my lips as I went to go prepare for what sure to be an eventful night.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to this that both reviewed my previous chapter and to those who are reading this chapter. Because if you are reading this chapter it must mean that you didn't think the first one was too terrible!

First I was thinking of not updating till Friday, but since I came back after school to see that people had actually reviewed my story, I decided why not?

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over Soul Eater to its characters!

* * *

Maka's POV

I sighed as I glanced at the clock, and then to my roommate's bedroom door. A blush creeped up to my cheeks as I realised how much I had been influenced by Soul. After all, I always wake up at 8:00, but today I woke up at 10:00, and just before I drank from the carton, which is what Soul does and I scold him for it, not do it myself!

I shook my head and made a big hrumph as I marched to his door, turned the handle, and pushed. A small smile graced my lips as I saw Soul, splayed out in his bed, blankets tangled, and drool dripping off his lips and onto his pillow.

I smirked as an idea popped into my head, and I walked back to the door. But instead of walking out, I stopped, faced him and readied my self.

I pounced onto Soul, shouting at him to wake up, cackling in laughter as I watched him panic and end up on the floor. His eyes were wide in fright at the sudden scare, but my eyes were squeezed shut as I lay on his bed holding my stomach as laughter erupted from my throat.

* * *

Soul's POV

I glared at Maka as the aftershock had died off, and I was aware of what was going on. In all honesty, I had been hoping for Maka to wake me up differently than usual, but not quite like that, a little but more sweet and... loving...

"Liz want us over at her house for a sleepover in 2 hours" Maka spoke finally, as her laughter had finally eased down to sighs filled with mirth.

I nodded, but when I looked down my cheeks felt hot as I only just realised: I only had boxers on. Maka's face gained the same red tint that mine held. Her mouth opened and closed like that of a fish as she managed to get out "I'll go get ready and make breakfast". She crawled and stumbled out of my bed and closed the door behind her.

I was hoping that when she saw me in only my boxers we would be on better, closer terms...

* * *

TIME SKIP:

Normal POV

Soul and Maka strolled up to the Gallow's Mansion, small night bags slung over their shoulders. Soul was wearing his black leather jacket, orange shirt with khaki pants and black converse topped off with a black hairband. Maka beside him wore a similar outfit, as she had been forced to by Liz. She wore a black leather jacket that ended beneath her chest, with a light brown skirt, orange shirt, black converse and also topped off with a black hairband.

The two blushed as they rang the bell and waited from the outside. They thought that what they were forced to do now was bad, but what Liz had in store for them, was much worse...

* * *

Sorry that it was short, I just wanted to post it before tomorrow! Again please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my God! This thing keep on deleting! I am so sorry but I blame the technology!

* * *

Nobody's POV:

Liz lay bored on the couch, critically analyzing her nails. That was until the doorbell rang, causing her to jump from the couch and jog to the door.

Last time the door bell rang it was only Black*Star and Tsubaki and her heart sank. She was expecting the to be couple to appear at the doorway fulstered.

When she slammed the doorway to see the blushing couple, Liz almost doubled over in laughter had it not been for the hand on her mouth, the other wrapping around her stomach.

She silently stepped out of the way, murmuring an invitation, shutting the door behind them. She winked at Black*Star, Kid, Tsubaki and Patty, dragging Maka up the staircase to her room. She threw Maka in her room, glancing back seeing Patty prance in, Tsubaki following. She saw Black*Star and Kid do the same with Soul, lets just say they were going to get some confessions out of they way so they could move on with their plan.

* * *

Maka's POV:

Everybody was surrounding me with devilish auras surrounding them. But what was really scaring me, was the fact that Patty had lost her childish aura, and Tsubaki lost her sweet one, while Liz's increased to higher than normal.

I wasn't sure what I was to expect until Liz finally spoke "Are you going to tell him?"

I knew that playing innocent never worked, but it was worth a shot, "Have I told who what?"

Liz bended down towards me, smirk widening, arms crossed, "Oh you know who I'm talking about sweet heart, and you know your feelings for him as well as I do."

I dropped my head, I had a feeling they knew, but I was hoping that they didn't.

As soon as I did that Liz stood back up, all of them smirking with obvious satisfaction. It was then that Liz left the room, Patty shutting it behind her, skipping as she trailed her sister. I shook my head, the reason as to why she made them wear similar clothes was clear.

* * *

Soul's POV:

Something was up, they had dragged me to Kid's room, and threw me to the ground. And know Black*Star held up the front of my shirt, scaring me. It wasn't scaring me the way he was holding me, he was scaring me because his ego disappeared.

Black*Star's voice was level, "Now I'm going to be straightforward with you Soul, do you have feelings for Maka?"

I sighed in defeat, I couldn't deny it, and if they knew it, why try to defend myself. Everything they had done beforehand suddenly made sense now.

As expected, Black*Star backed off, grinning, while Kid smirked behind him, not saying a word as he slipped out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Nobody's POV:

Liz, Patty and Kid met up halfway in the hallway that led to their rooms. Liz was the first to speak, "Did he crack?"

Kid smirked once more, nodding in satisfaction, "I'm guessing Maka gave in as well considering I can still sense the smugness in your souls".

Liz nodded in reply, finding a smirk on her face also while Patty grinned, her childish demeanor back once more.

Liz's smirk widened as she declared "It is time for the next move to be put into action. They should know by now what we are trying to do, so we have to be subtle". When Liz was put up to it, she could be as cunning as the devil, the scaredy-cat temporarily washed away.

* * *

I am so sorry guys! This was the third time that I have had to write this chapter! I just hope that it was long enough this time! Just letting you know, if you want the chapters to be longer, you have to wait longer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I was going through the reviews when somebody asked for lemons... no. I apologize but I do not like lemons, so you will have to go somewhere else if that is what you are looking for...**

**Also thank you guys for telling me that this chapter was messed up! I'm not sure how much better it will work but I have my fingers crossed!**

**I can not express how sorry I am for not updating for such a long time! *Gets in back of head with shoe* Right, I deserved that... probably because I don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Maka's POV:

The blush awaiting beneath my skin finally came to the surface as I looked at Tsubaki to see the smirk still on her face. But suddenly her smirk became my own as an idea popped into my head.

My voice coated in innocence I said "Hey Tsubaki, has Black*Star asked you out yet?" I had to restrain myself from breaking out into laughter and tears as Tsubaki's body crumpled beneath her at the unexpected question.

She managed to get out "Wh-what are you t-talking about?" I looked away hoping to hide the snickers, but a glance at Tsubaki's enormous blush, increased the snickers even more.

* * *

Soul's POV:

I grumbled at Black*Star as he grinned with triumphant, but a dark smirk crawled its way onto my face.

"Black*Star, do you really think you can talk? How mean how long have you been crushing on Tsubaki again?" I asked, my finger to my chin in a thoughtful manner.

In return Black*Star's proud stance was replaced with a startled body on the floor. I didn't bother trying to conceal my laughter, causing Black*Star to glare at me from his position on the floor. But all this did was make me laugh even harder, I even had to wipe tears from my eyes, and hold my stomach because it was starting to hurt.

* * *

Liz's POV:

"Okay, I'll get Maka, you get Soul, we meet in the living room" I told Kid, walking back to the room with my sister where Tsubaki kept Maka captive.

I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face as, Patty and I turned to eachother, dark laughter coming from us both.

_ I wonder if I could do some of my magic with not only the others, but Kid and I... No, Kid would never see me that way_, the dark laughter stopped, and I only brushed Patty off when she asked me if everything was okay.

* * *

Kid's POV:

All I did was nod, a small smirk on my face, as I adjusted my tie, heading for the room that Black*Star made sure Soul didn't escape from.

But before I reached I opened the door, my shoulders dropped, _Soul and Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki... What about Liz and I, will it ever happen, I don't think a girl as beautiful and symmetrical as Elizabeth could ever feel for me that way..._

* * *

**Maybe if you guys are nice I will update tomorrow, sooner than usual!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Even though I messed up on the last chapter, you guys were relatively nice so… here is what I promised.**

**I could have given you even more if I owned Soul Eater, but alas, the world is mean.**

* * *

Liz's POV:

I walked through the doors, feigning innocence I know they could see through, "Tsubaki, would you be able to go see Black*Star, Kid needs to talk to you two about something."

Tsubaki nodded, doing as I had said and heading to the room that held Black*Star. As soon as she left the room and the door had been closed, I spun on my heel to face Maka, "You, my friend, are coming with me".

I grabbed Maka's arm, pulling her to the door, down the staircase, and eventually we stopped in the living room.

Kid soon came down, holding Soul by his arm also, we both smirked at each other while Maka and Soul couldn't see.

* * *

Kid's POV:

Tsubaki walked into the room, and that was my cue, "Ah Soul, would you be able to accompany me to the living room?"

Soul only gave me a suspicious look so I grabbed his arm and took him out of the room by force. But before I closed the door, I peeked through saying, "You may do whatever you two like, though I would prefer if you didn't taint the innocence of the room. You may come down when you are ready."

I smiled, closing the door, but before I did I caught a glimpse of the blushes that coated both of their cheeks. We went down the staircase, my hand still holding Soul by his arm, and we reached the living room.

We both smirked at each other, knowing that this was going to be the most fun we had had since the death of the Kishin.

* * *

Maka's POV:

Liz finally spoke, cutting through the tension temporarily, "Okay guys, normally you would wait till night time to play this, but it is afternoon so close enough."

She gestured to a pile of pillows that were surrounded by a black couch, and two black love seats. We sat down, I was opposite to Soul, and I was next to Liz. who was opposite Kid.

"We won't be playing Truth or Dare," I assumed she had finished, so Soul and I sighed in relief, in unison might I add, sending heat to our cheeks.

"we, will be playing Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Love or Torture" Soul and I looked at each other, fear in our features, Liz was not going to show any mercy by the looks of things.

* * *

Soul's POV:

"Maka, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture?"Liz asked the girl opposite me, and I was starting to really feel sorry for her, but then I realised I should feel sorry for the both of us.

"What was that Maka? Double Dare did you say? Okay, then who do you choose your partner to be? Soul? Okay, I double dare you to… chase each other, like a game of tag. Except there is a twist, but you guys won't get to know it, until you start" I looked at Liz with fear and suspicion as she grabbed Maka, and Kid grabbed me, taking us to different parts of the Gallow's Mansion.

When Kid stopped, he let go of me, looking at me and he said "Strip down to your boxers"

"What?!" Before I could get out another word he ripped the clothes off me, and if he wasn't a dude I would have run for my life. "Dude, so not cool, cool guys do not play tag half naked" I mumbled, donned in only my black boxers, but then I heard a scream come from the opposite side of the mansion.

"That was quick" Was the only thing that Kid said, and I stared at him in disbelief.

* * *

Maka's POV:

When we stopped, I thought Liz was going to explain to me what the twist was, but before I knew it, she was, there, then she wasn't, then she was there again. I rubbed my eyes, but then I noticed it was really cold, so I looked down and squealed.

'Liz!" I exclaimed, she had stripped me down to my black bra and knickers! I felt really revealed, but because Liz was a girl I didn't bother using my arms as a shield.

"It is a part of the double dare, it is the twist I was talking about" Liz smirked, and I sighed in defeat, if there was something Liz wanted, she always had a way of getting it, I was not getting out of it.

* * *

**I think this chapter may have turned out longer than usual! Please R&R! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys seemed pretty eager for the next chapter, so I figured since I only have to look after my little sister, who is currently well distracted, I would write it. I am really happy that you guys are liking it so far! Hope you enjoy, because I can't own Soul Eater and make your lives along with my own better!**

* * *

Liz's POV:

I got out my phone, and called Kid, "We start in 15 seconds", and hung up straight afterwards.I smirked at Maka, and she gave me a look of despair, her eyes begging me to let her out of this, but I just counted down, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, you're in".

Maka just death glared me and ran off, disappearing behind the corner. I turned and headed back to the living room, where I found Kid sitting on the love seat. I sat next to him, looking at the different colours of the flashing TV. Before I knew it, an arm was around my shoulder, and I was pulled in to a warm chest. I looked up to see that Kid had a blush to match my own, but his eyes were on the TV.

I smiled and snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist, I soon fell asleep, but before I did, these words crossed my mind, _Maybe he does feel for me the way I feel for him. _

I didn't know that Kid was thinking the same thing, before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Maka's POV:

I ran down the hallways, hugging my shoulders, in an attempt to cover myself. I stopped when I heard cursing that wasn't that faraway. I peeked past a corner, making sure to conceal myself as much as possible.

My eyes widened when I realised, _I never noticed how toned his back was… _I shook my head back and forth, the heat rising to my cheeks. I took my chance while I could, launching myself forward, slapping his back, screaming "You're it!"

I turned around, running backwards away from him, sticking my tongue out, pulling down my bottom eye-lid. But when blood exploded from his nose, I looked down and realised just how much I was covered. I squealed and turned around running the other way, my blush reaching my ears.

* * *

Soul's POV:

When Kid said that Maka was it, and counted down, I didn't even run, I just cursed and stomped off. I was just cursing, when next thing I know, my back is slapped lightly and and someone screams "You're it".

First I looked back, but whoever slapped me, had kept on running, so I looked back in front of me. I probably shouldn't have, considering the blood that exploded out of my nose.

She pulled a silly face, but when she saw the blood she looked down and realised her lack of clothing. Before I could say anything, there was a squeal, and she was out of sight. It came back to me that we were playing tag, so I stuffed pieces of tissues in my nose, and jabbed a finger at it, "Keep yourself together for my sake".

I ran after her, though her long legs, against mine that were more for muscle, made it more difficult. The thought of her mile long legs, made blood spurt out of my nose again. I cursed but shut up when saw Maka in front of me, I smirked and quickened my pace.

* * *

Maka's POV:

Before I knew what was going on, I was on the ground, crimson eyes staring into my own, with shark teeth to match. Soul's hands were beside were beside my head, he was bent over me, his knees bent at my waist.

I couldn't control my blush, my mouth like that of a fish as I struggled to get out words. We were both puffing for air, "You're it", and he collapsed beside me.

"What do you think they wished to achieve by making us do this" I managed to ask him.

Soul just shook his head, "Maka, Maka, Maka, so smart, yet you think I don't know you know. If you really don't know, I'll sum it up for you, because that's what cool guys do."

Next thing I know his lips are on mine, my eyes wide, as his hand holds my neck gently. My eyes close, and I return the kiss, my hand goes to his waist. But I had to laugh, so my lips let go of his, and I dug my head into his toned chest. "It was only one dare and look at us. They probably didn't think that this would happen until a couple of turns after."

"Hey, cool guys kiss cute girls" He smirked and shrugged, watching as heat rose to my cheeks from his indirect compliment.

Soul got up, offering his hand, I took it, and we both smiled at each other. We returned to the living room, what we saw brought smirks to our faces. Kid and LIz were snuggling, asleep, _Looks like they were able to bring themselves together while they were at it._

We sat down on the other black love seat, Soul lied down on his side, and I lied next to him. He hugged me close, and I hugged back, my finger tracing his abs thoughtless, a smile gracing my face. Souls smiled down at me , but turned to the staircase, so I did also. What we saw, made me stifle my laughter into his chest, and he tried to stifle his laughter in my hair.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were coming down the stairs, both blushing in unison. This was most likely because their clothes were ruffled, their hair wild. Black*Sar was smiling like an idiot, but Tsubaki smiled, embarrassed, as she tried to pat out the crinkles in her clothes, and calm the frizziness of her hair.

I pecked Soul's lips as the other two came to lie down on the couch as we did. "Good night Soul, I love you"

"Love you too Maka, night"

* * *

**I think I have out done myself here! But don't worry, this is most definitely not the last chapter! I know that even though this chapter is probably the longest, I could have done better, but hey, I'm working on it! Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**One of you better tell me how much you love me! Even though I don't own Soul Eater...**

* * *

Maka's POV

I was slowly coming out of my sleeping state, rubbing my cheek and snuggling into my pillow. _When did my pillow start feeling hard? _That was when it hit me , and my eyes snapped open. My eyes came into contact with a tan, toned chest in front of me, and I looked up to see sleepy red eyes looking down at me.

Soul was smiling at me, "Good morning beautiful", and a blush appeared on my cheeks, and I smiled back at him. But then I remembered what had happened the day before, causing my blush to reach my ears. It was surprising that when he pecked my lips, my blush calmed down and I wriggled from his grasp, earning much protest from Soul.

When I was standing, I stretched my back, arms above me, but then hugged my shoulders, I could feel the goosebumps on my skin. I looked at Soul to see him looking at me, but he was looking beneath my eyes, beneath my whole face actually. I wasn't that suspicious until I noticed he was smirking like an idiot, blood leaking from his nose.

I looked down and squealed, noticing I was half naked, realising that Soul was so warm I hadn't noticed the lack of clothing. My head turns when I hear a thud, and I see Black*Star with his head thrown back, blood pooling from his nose. I squeal again, throwing myself into Soul's arms again, and he chuckles, holding me.

* * *

Soul's POV:

Before I knew it, a black fluffy and smooth blanket is thrown onto us, and I look up to see Liz smirking with Kid beside her. Maka had already fallen asleep, so I got off the love seat and wrapped her in the blanket. I turned around to say thank you, but I was met with the sight of Kid an Liz making out on the love seat opposite ours.

I shook my head and found my clothes, putting them back on. I grabbed Maka's clothes that had been beside mine, turning my gaze to the clothes, then to Maka, then back to the clothes. I put her clothes back on her sleeping body as best I could, trying not to look, _Cool guys don't take advantage of sleeping girls._

When I had finished I gave back the blanket, seeing Black*Star carry Tsubaki bridal style, taking her out the entrance of the Gallow's Mansion, though he was jumping when he did it, _Poor Tsubaki_.

I picked Maka up bridal style, pecking her on the forehead as I decided I wouldn't bother thanking or saying goodbye to Kid and Liz, seeing as they were… preoccupied… But then I thought :_Where the hell is Patty_. I shook my head, and left the mansion, it would be best if I didn't know, I had never been a fan of seeing corpses, let alone those of giraffes.

* * *

**I have writer's block at the moment, so I can't write any more. But when I wake up in the morning, I will think of something and type it out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Here is yet another chapter, hope you like it! If I owned Soul Eater, Soul and Maka would have been together a long time ago, but I don't so...

* * *

Maka's POV:

I woke up in a bed that was not my own, stretching my back, my arms shooting above me. As I did this I heard 'ow, watch it woman' beside me and squealed as I turned to see Soul next to me, rubbing his nose. Seeing he was in his pyjamas, just a pair of orang boxers, I looked down to see tat I was only donned in the orange shirt Soul had been wearing the day before.

Soul stopped rubbing his nose and hugged me close to him, and I hugged back, enjoying the warmth he provided. "I don't wanna get out of bed" He groaned, kissing my neck, then my jaw, but before he could kiss my lips, I released myself from his grasp, jumping out of bed.

"Do you wanna eat?" I raised my eyebrow, to which he gave a reluctant nod, and stomped out of bed. I walked to the kitchen and got ready to make bacon and eggs.

While the bacon and eggs were on the pan, she felt arms encircle her waist, and a hot breath send shivers down her spine, as she felt pressure on her shoulder. She turned her head and pecked Soul on the lips.

When I had everything on a plate, he let go of me and we walked over to the breakfast bar.

* * *

Soul's POV:

I was devouring my food when suddenly Maka froze, her eyes wide, her cutler had dropped onto her plate. "Maka, what's up?"

"Soul, what is Papa going to do when he finds out?" Now I was like her, my eyes wide, cutlery forgotten.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Maka and I looked at the door, then each other. I got up, walked silently to the door, Maka getting up from her seat slowly. I looked through the peephole and fear consumed my face as Spirit waited, there bag in hand, with the look on his face that could be translated as, _I get to see Maka, and she'll be so happy once she sees what I got her!_

I ran for it on my tippy-toes, grabbing Maka's arm and heading for the bathroom. I locked it behind them as quietly as possible as Maka asked me "Was it Papa?"

I only nodded in response, and looked from the door to Maka to see her using Soul Perception, "He's leaving" causing us to both sigh in relief.

I was about to walk out, but Maka grabbed my hand and said "We haven't had a shower yet, don't you think we should save water?" Maka was smirking, and evil look in her eye. She pulled me in and closed the door behind us, and soon I had a smirk of my own.

* * *

**LET'S JUST SAY THEY DID IN THE SHOWER WHATEVER YOU WANT THEM TO HAVE DONE… I AM NOT WRITING THAT PART… **

* * *

**Writer's block, couldn't be more sorry, please R&R and tell me if you want me to turn this into a 20 chapter story!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Dodges dagger* I was just about to apologize! I know you guys are probably really hating me right now, but here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**SOUL: Yeah, I'm happy you don't, that would so not be cool.**

**ME: Oh really?! Well if I did own Soul Eater, you would have asked Maka out by now! And she would have accepted!**

**SOUL&MAKA: *blush***

**ME: That's right! You have just been owned! Although the whole point of this was to say I didn't own you...**

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I groaned as I woke from my deep slumber, not enjoying the light that flooded into my room. Though I did enjoy the small figure that snuggled its hair into my neck, embracing me. My eyes widened, I had forgotten that Maka and I...

My cheeks turned red, but then I smirked, _Now I can let everybody know that Maka is mine_.

Maka snuggled into my neck even more as she slowly woke up too. She looked up to me and smiled, I of course being the cool guy I am said, "Good morning beautiful". I leaned my head down to hers, kissing her lips softly. We had to release each others lips, breathing in the air gratefully.

But after that soon Maka was out of sight, I looked under the blankets, she wasn't there. Then I looked up and saw her at the door, she looked back at me, "I forgot! We have school today!"

I reluctantly got up, the only thing keeping me standing was the fact I could now show affection to Maka, letting all the other guys know that she was off limits.

I walked over to her, donned in only my red boxers, and hugged her tightly, leaning down so I could snuggle my head into her neck. She was only wearing my orange shirt, and red bra and panties underneath which you couldn't see (but I saw).

She hugged me back, but pulled away from me, smiling, "We have to get dressed."

I grumbled in response, grabbing a red t-shirt from my drawers, black jeans, and my favourite leather jacket to match. Maka walked out, closing the door softly behind her. I put on the clothes, brushed my hair a bit, put in my black hairband, brushed my teeth and so on. While I was waiting in the living room, eating the pancakes she had made, she walked out of the bathroom. She wore her red-plaid mini-skirt, except she wore a different top, which was a black long-sleeved shirt that stopped a bit above her belly button. For once, instead of pigtails, she wore her hair down, something she rarely ever did. Instead of her combat boots, she wore her all black converse, the same as mine.

She walked up to me, planting a kiss on my cheek, then continued to the door, walking out to where my orange motorcycle waited. But before I could follow her, I was on the ground, blood surrounding me, leaking from my nose. I quickly rushed to the bathroom, cleaned my face, then I was out of the house, locking it behind me.

Maka was leaning on the motorcycle, smirking devilishly at me, I could see she was happy with my response. I jumped onto the motorcycle, revving it as she hopped on behind me, encircling my waist, her chin resting on my shoulder. I looked back at her, smirking I kissed her lips, remembering one of the reasons I had fallen in love with her at first sight. Her eyes, those beautiful green eyes, bright, complimenting her ash-brown hair.

I started off to the DWMA, my smirk never once disappearing from my lips.

* * *

**Yes, I know you hate me, but please R&R, this is still not the last chapter by the way!**


End file.
